As shown in FIG. 1, a vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display panel comprises: an array substrate 01 and a color-filter substrate 02, disposed opposite to each other to form a cell, as well as a liquid crystal layer 13 between the two substrates; the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 13 is arranged vertically.
With reference to the VA liquid crystal display panel shown in FIG. 1, on the array substrate 01, there are formed with a first common electrode 111 and a pixel electrode 112, and both the electrodes 111, 112 are arranged at an interval; on the color-filter substrate 02, there is formed with a second common electrode 121. When power is supplied, oblique electric fields are formed among the three electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules under the effect of the two electric fields deviate from their vertical positions to be in a tilted manner, so that the liquid crystal display panel is enabled to let light pass; however, a part of the liquid crystal molecules in the upper-layer (the liquid crystal layer near the color-filter substrate)—because the distance from the pixel electrode is large and thus the electric force is reduced—deviate from their vertical positions by smaller angles, and this will lead to a lower light-transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel.
In order to improve the light-transmittance of such liquid crystal display panel, as shown in FIG. 2, in the prior art, if the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel is unchanged, a transparent dielectric layer 122 is formed on the color-filter substrate to cover the second common electrode 121. The dielectric layer 122 can increase the proportion of the horizontal electric field with respect to the vertical electric field, so that the tilt degrees of the liquid crystal molecules are increased, thereby improving the light-transmittance of the panel to a certain extent. The present disclosure provides another scheme of a liquid crystal display panel.